johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninomiya Kazunari
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Katsushika City, Tokyo, Japan |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = J-pop |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer, actor, radio host, dancer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1996 – present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Pony Canyon (1999 - 2001) J Storm (2001 - present) |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Arashi |image = File:Ninomiya-kazunari.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Ninomiya Kazunari, February 2015}} Kazunari Ninomiya is the member of the japanese band Arashi. He also well known for appearing in movies (such as Letters to Iwo Jima, Gantz and Platina Data) and dramas with his fellow band members Sakurai Sho, Masaki Aiba, Matsumoto Jun and Satoshi Ohno. Profile * Name : Ninomiya Kazunari (二宮和也) * Nickname: Nino * Profession: Actor, singer, songwriter, showhost * Date of Birth: June 17, 1983 ( ) * Birthplace: Katsushika City, Tokyo, Japan * Height: 168cm * Weight: 49kg * Blood type: A * Zodiac: Gemini * Interests: Gaming, Song writing, Self-taught guitar, watching/playing baseball * Talent agency: Johnny's Entertainment * Johnny & Associates Groups: ** Arashi (1996-Present) Facts * In the group, he and fellow member Sho Sakurai are the closest of best friends. * During an interview, Sakurai Sho described Ninomiya as an “unpredictable guy who can get very spontaneous.” He also stated that Ninomiya used to be a funny and talkative guy but ever since their debut and his huge appearances in TV dramas he had become somehow silent and because of this Sho was worried for him. * His nickname “Nino” has been existing since his first year of elementary school. * He and Masaki Aika were the same age when they joined the agency. * During the audition day Ninomiya had a baseball match, so that day after auditioning he returned there and played the match (even though it was already started). * The only reason why his parents signed him up to Johnny’s behind his back is because they were worried about him. They felt that Ninomiya was hanging out with the wrong crowd and were afraid that he was going to be a “juvenile delinquent” when older. They thought that being in Johnny’s would give him a sense of discipline and stability. * In hotels, he takes off his shirt and walks around naked before entering in the bathroom. * After ta concert in Nagoya, when everyone was ready to bath before going to bed, Ninomiya imitated Ohno Satoshi's solo performance wearing only underwear. All the other members refused to sleep with him that night. He realised that his left pointer is as long as his middle finger, but it’s not like that on his right hand He still remembers the Music Station performance in year 1999, October 8th, because they all have to wear those transparent suit while singing, when they sweat, it looks like they’re only wearing underwears singing and dancing on the stage He had to portray a character which is his total opposite (as he considers)—— a very smart yet cool person in “Abunai no Houkago” He’s getting closer with Ohno, even during concert MC he kept talking secretly to Ohno behind the rest, this made Kame, who was in front, complain that he was really ‘mad’ During the Nagoya concert when Nino and Ohno are changed and prepared to get on stage again, Nino sang to Ohno in those two nights…. is it a love song?! Because Nino has serious posture problem, his mom bought him a waistband to help correct this problem, but then his mom didn’t know how to use it, so he too never used it Lately, his ‘sitting height’ have grown 1cm taller, congrats Loves to play games, he won’t even stop when there’s an earthquake, his longest record is 9 hours When he watches his own performances, he calls himself ‘Kimura Takuya #2’ He hates sweet food He loves saving money In June, he knew that they will debut, got to know that they’re named ‘Arashi’ together with Sho While they were having 109109 concert, they had to do ‘V no Arashi’ and didn’t have the time to practice their dance steps, Nino was so anxious he felt like crying Although it’s publicly shown that he’s 168cm, but in reality he’s only 166 There was once while in Jr concert, he said thank you and goodbye to the fans while using the mike he was still in the toilet, didn’t manage to come out in time Bathing, it’s the first thing he does every morning He always forgets his things When he was filming “Abunai no houkago”, he lost 6.5kg in a month He usually bathes after he washed his hands Right foot first while wearing shoes While wearing pants, both legs go in together, cause he sits down to wear them Prosedure to wearing his shirt: right hand, head, left hand Loves ice-skating He got lost in the backstage during his first time in Jrs concert He once saw a stranger (man) inside the mirror in a hotel, when there isn’t anyone else in the room While he was in elementary4, there were 9 girls who gave him chocalates. Other than those from his class, there were some girls from the other classes, some were his seniors. That day, he became his boy classmates’ idol He loved to press other people’s doorbells during elementary days He uses left hand when he was young, but then his grandad taught him to use right hand. Now he uses both hands perfectly well, when he eats, usually he uses left hand, he uses right hand to play guitar When he was young, he was forced by his grandad to show the ‘V’ sign while taking pictures Loves to study, he wanted to enter Todai’s Economics studies In “Music Jump”, he was considered Push-up King Also in “Music Jump” he challanged “tear king”, he had to start crying (as in real tears flowing out) in 1 minute. But he only managed to wet his eyes, that’s it. Imai Tsubasa was laughing at him that he looked that those Manga heroines People always say he looks like a kind of dog He can sleep practically anywhere, he tried sleeping by the riverbank for 6 hours His longest sleeping record was 21 hours Became bald once because of movie shooting Fractured his bones before. Thoughts? Very painful, and the medical bills really hurt Once Nino walked out after training during his junior days. Some fans were watching him from afar. it was snowing that day. As soon as Nino walked up he lifted his head to the sky and then opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He stood like that eating snow for a bit. When Nino was a jr he would always brag that he was so awesome. Even to his manager he would say that and so Nino’s mother would apologize on her son’s behave every night the manager brought him home. During their jr days Aiba and Nino went to Shinjuku and Aiba got surrounded by gangsters. Nino acted like he didn’t know Aiba at all and completely ignored him. Nino’s mother asked Nino to go out to a sale going on. Since Nino’s mother has smaller hands and Nino’s are bigger she said he would be able to grab more. Then Nino’s says no and his reply, “since I’m an idol!” with his own mouth. Nino said that after seeing his acting he’s positive that he’s the Kimura Takuya. Aiba wanted to take a shower after a concert but there was no shower so he washed himself in the sink. Nino saw this and took a picture of it with his cell, and then he made that picture the background image of his cell. Arashi was riding the elevator at NHK and when the elevator doors opened a cleaning lady was waiting to get in. as soon as she saw Arashi she yelled out, “Ah it’s Morning Musume!” >.<